Monster
by seasaltmemories
Summary: When did Yato's eyes began to shine that brightly?


It's dark when Hiyori wakes. She can't tell what's really going on because her head keeps pounding like a drum, but she can hear water in the distance and smell something oddly familiar.

"Hiyori!" Before she can answer, strong arms surround her and it hits her what that scent was from before.

"Yato?" She mutters but when she sees his face she screams. Though he looks like, sounds like, and smells like him, that isn't Yato. His eyes shine too brightly, and his smile isn't quite as large.

The imposter stares at her, and she can see the hurt in his eyes. She's so stupid, of course that's Yato! But the invasive thoughts won't leave her head. So Hiyori cries. She doesn't know why, but that's all she can do. Yato just holds her and strokes her hair, murmuring comforting words to her

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Hiyori asks hours later, neither having let go of the other.<p>

"You really don't remember?" Yato cocks his head to the side, like a confused puppy. She shakes her head, and he sighs in reply.

"The details aren't important. You were in a coma for five years and wouldn't wake. Your parents, friends, everyone thought you were dead. But I never did." He grips her tightly. "I'd never let that happen, never. So I kept you here, in a cave I used to hide from Bishamon, and watched over you. And now you're back." He grins madly as he caresses her face. "My Hiyori is safe."

This all feels surreal, but Hiyori can't help but ignore all the warning signs flashing in her head. His touch overwhelms her, and she can't focus on anything other than her deafening heart beat.

* * *

><p>For weeks, Hiyori rests as Yato tends over her like a mother hen. He spoils her rotten, lavishing her with food and gifts. She doesn't know what he does when she's asleep though. For he's always there when she falls asleep or wakes, but there have been times in the dead of night, he's been nowhere to be found.<p>

So one night, she pretends to fall asleep. Nothing much happens for a while, all that happens is she feels his heavy gaze on herself. Just when she's starting to actually doze off though, Hiyori realizes he's not there. Quickly, she gets up, and leaves her home for the past few weeks to explore the outside world.

As expected, Yato's nowhere to be found, but Hiyori's easily distracted by the beauty of nature. She hadn't known she had missed being outside this much. The moon lights up the world in a mysterious fashion while the stars seem to be almost alive with energy. Soon, Hiyori finds herself humming a happy tune. She can't remember where she heard it, but her feet dance on their own as if she had known it for years. The rest of the world disappers, there's only Hiyori, her song, and the pale moon shining above.

Suddenly, a hand covers her mouth and pulls her into the darkness. She screams and tries to escape, but her attacker is strong and pins her to the side of a tree. Just when Hiyori's about to say some very harsh words to whoever it was, she recognizes them. In the moonlight, she can only barely make out his snarl and black ponytail, but she'd know those eyes anywhere.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Yato's grip tights around her wrists. "Don't you know what could have happened?"

"Yato..."

"Don't interrupt me!" He growls. "I didn't give you permission to leave the cave, yet here you are!"

"Yato..." She can't take it and turns away from him.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" He moves one hand to grab her chin, fury burning in his bright, blue eyes. For the first time, Hiyori is terrified of him.

"Yato, you're hurting me." She whimpers. And all of a sudden the fury is gone from his eyes, replaced with concern. He looks down and sees red, angry marks from where his hands have been.

Yato doesn't apologize, all he does is bring her wrists to his face and plant kisses on them.

* * *

><p>Days start to blur together, and soon Hiyori loses track. He hasn't dared touch her since that night, and she hasn't dared leave either. Instead, she spends her time weaving various garments together. She's always been good with her hands, plus it's something to fill the long hours. They formed a routine of sorts, dancing around each other. But that changes one night.<p>

It's late, Hiyori was just about to go to sleep, when Yato stumbles in. He's soaked from the rain, and from his flush, must be drunk too. Without hesitating, Hiyori knows what she must do, and prepares him a place to rest.

"Hiyori?" He groans, as she finishes making him his bed.

"Yes," She turns to check on him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispers in amazement. "You're so beautiful."

Hiyori feels a blush creeping up her face, but instead replaces it with a sweet smile. "Yato you're drunk. It's late, and you probably don't know what you're even talking about."

"I do know, I'm just brave enough now to say it." He sits up to hold her. But this time, his touch is feather-soft. He holds her as if she's made of glass, and he's afraid to break her.

"You've always had been beautiful, I was just too stupid to realize it til I lost." Slowly his hands start to roam over her body, exploring each and every curve. "I wanted you then, and I want you now." His breath tickles her ear. "Father said you were all mine." Hiyori doesn't know what to think, she's too busy relishing the shivers, he sends down her spine.

So it doesn't surprise her when his lips capture her's. What does is that's it's nothing like she expected. In her dreams, it was always slow, sweet, and gentle. But no, he kisses her hungrily, as if she'll disappear any moment. He wants to consume every inch of her body. It may have been seconds, it may have been years, but it's far too soon when he stops, eyes filled with desire. He doesn't move a bit, watching and waiting with baited breath for her response.

Hiyori doesn't know what to do, but she knows she enjoyed that kiss far too much. "Kiss me like that again." She orders. And so, he obeys.

* * *

><p>He starts spending the nights with her after that. Every morning Hiyori awakes with him closely by. Sometimes he'll have an arm snaked around her waist, and his face in her hair. Other times, she finds herself hugging his back, her grip almost vicelike in it's intensity.<p>

Many times, he'll be there, hands stroking her abdomen, as he smiles at it. "Someday I want a lot of children." His laugh is almost childlike in its innocence. "You'd be a wonderful mother, my goddess." He beams at her. "There's no one else I'd want as the mother of my children."

Sometimes it'd worry her the way he talked. But often she'd let it go. It's so much easier to just agree than argue, Hiyori's learned.

* * *

><p>It's hot in the cave one day, and Hiyori feels as if she's melting to death. Still, Yato is gone, so she's apprehensive about going out again. Eventually the heat gets so unbearable, Hiyori decides it wouldn't hurt as long as she's quick.<p>

Outside she finds a river, and Hiyori wastes no time jumping in. The water is wonderfully cold, cooling down her overheated body. She floats around for a while, before she notices the blond, young boy gaping at her.

"Yukine?" Hiyori finds herself running towards him, despite her wet clothing. He's as equally ecstatic, and soon they are hugging each other. Tears of happiness fill his eyes.

"Oh Hiyori, I'd thought I'd never see you again." He cries. And Hiyori can't help laugh. She had missed him as well.

"How did you escape?" Yukine asks.

"What?" Hiyori gives him a confused look.

"Don't you know?" His face turns grave. "Yato's, he's not himself anymore. He's a god of Calamity."

"He can't be!" Despite her words, Hiyori knows it makes too much sense. Still she ignore those thoughts. "He'd never do that!"

"Look, I thought so, but look what happened." Yukine pushes back his sleeves to reveal dozen of tattoos littering his skin.

"You're a Stray?"

He gives a sad nod. "You disappeared, and Yato just snapped. He was practically frothing at the mouth over you. All of a sudden, he kept getting these strange jobs. He was being ordered to kill people, Hiyori. Naturally I didn't agree, and he abandoned me. Ever since then, I've been searching for you. I could let him lay a finger on you."

"He'd never hurt me. Yato loves me." Hiyori mutter to herself, tears threatening to spill.

"Open your eyes! Yato loved you, but all that's left of him is a monster!"

She can't take it anymore. "You're lying!" She screams as the tears fall down her face. "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying!" Immediately she takes off, not sparing Yukine a glance. In the safety of the cave, Hiyori collapses in a corner. Again she's crying, though she doesn't know why.

* * *

><p>It's dark when Yato arrives. Hiyori had been longing to forget the day's event tonight, but she notices Yato's covered in blood.<p>

"Tell the truth, Yato." There's no sweet greetings, Hiyori just jumps right to the problem. "Are you a Calamity god?"

Yato sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I never told you the full story of what happened. You were taken away from by Father. He had kidnapped you, and placed a sleeping spell on you. If I followed his orders, you'd awaken."

"You're so stupid!" Hiyori screams. "Why would you give up your dreams? You said you'd abandon the past and become a better person! Why would you do that all for me?"

"Don't you understand?" Yato cups her face. "I'd do literally do anything for you. I'd kill, and cut, and maim if it meant I'd get to see your gorgeous face again. I need you like a flower needs the sun, and if you wanted, I'd destroy this earth for you." He kisses her not with longing, but desperation. As if every moment in history had been leading up to this.

When she pulls back, Hiyori realizes there are tears on her cheek. It seems lately all she can do now is cry. But this time she knows why. He's not the Yato she loved. The reason his eyes shine too brightly and there's blood on her face to begin with, is because he's a monster. This isn't love they share, it's a sick obsession. But Hiyori knows she can't back out of this. She can't run away, and she's not sure if she wants to. So she kisses Yato, because that's all she can do.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So I remember reading this thing about Yato willing to turn into a Calamity god for Hiyori. So I took that plot bunny and twisted it into this dark, destructive relationship between yatori. This is really outside my comfort zone, and I'm proud of myself for having the guts to write this.<strong>


End file.
